gallaghergirlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Cameron Morgan
Spoiler Alert For All Books Cameron "Cammie" Morgan is the main character and narrator of the series. She is a second generation Gallagher Girl. She is an only child during the summer, but when the girls come back from summer break, she is one of 100 sisters. She knows the ins and outs of Gallagher Academy due to being sneakier than the other girls. She is best friends with Rebecca "Bex" Baxter, Elizabeth "Liz" Sutton and Macey McHenry. She spends her summers in Nebraska with her grandparents. Her father went on a mission and never came back when she was young and her mother is the current headmistress of her school. Those of which we know belong to her family are all known spies. Physical Appearance : "I suppose a lot of teenage girls feel invisible sometimes, like they just disappear. Well, that's me - Cammie the Chameleon. But I'm luckier than most because, at my school, that's considered cool. : I go to a school for spies." : ~ LYKY, page 1 Though Cammie is not described in the book, Ally Carter said that "Cammie is average. In every way average. She's the chameleon, remember? She's not too tall, too short, too chubby, too thin, too anything. She's probably got light brown hair and eyes that change color depending on what she's wearing." Though many of her friends, family and teachers say she looks like her mother (who is, according to Cammie, breathtakingly beautiful). She is also tender headed, so it really hurts if someone pulls her hair. She is, however, prettier than she probably gives herself credit for (but who wouldn't feel ugly next to Macey or boring next to Bex or fat next to Liz?)." Personality As a student at Gallagher Academy, Cammie is smart, but she is not good at public speaking. She does not like having the spotlight on her, but she is a very good leader. She tends to second guess herself early in the series, but as the series developes she grows more confident in her abilities. She is very compasionate but devoted to being a good spy. She looks up to her mother and later her Aunt Abby, and she hopes to be as good of a spy as them someday. When Macey McHenry first showed up at Gallagher Academy, Cammie tried to make her not want to go to school there. But when Cammie met Josh, she turned to Macey for help. Macey and Cammie then became friends because Macey seemed to be the only one who understood how she felt about Josh. She also understood Cammie's frustrations in the second book, Cross My Heart and Hope to Spy, when the whole Gallagher Academy went crazy over the visiting of the Blackthorne boys. Overall, Cammie is a brave, compassionate, dedicated, loyal, smart, and strong person who seems to have an interest towards Zachary Goode. Spy Status Cammie is a student (Junior) at the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women in OGSY, which is, although the teachers don't condone it, commonly referred to as a "spy school". She is known as a CIA legacy. At the age of 4, Cammie cracked NSA's Sapphire Series. At the age of 9, she successfully trailed her father through a shopping mall to find out what he was getting her for Christmas. Cammie is known as a pavement artist (someone who can blend in quite well), just like her father. Likewise, her code name is "The Chameleon". She often has hunches which she will investigate, to find they were correct. She often knows more than the teachers think she does. She is one of the top students at the academy but is often not recognized for it, due to her tendency to blend in. Cammie is so skilled at the art of blending in that even her best friends cannot pick her out of a crowd. (Which is even more impressive when you consider that her best friends are spies-in-training also.) Family Cammie's mother, Rachel Morgan, is the headmistress of Gallagher Academy and a former CIA agent. She is beautiful and people tend to "drool" over her when she is in public. There are various rumors suggesting that she has killed several men with obscure objects, such as a 'People' magazine. Cammie believes that her mother has two sets of hands: one for being a spy and headmistress, and another for mother-daughter moments. Cammie's father, Matthew Morgan, was also a CIA agent. He is believed to have died on a secret mission that she and her mother do not know much about except that he went on a mission and didn't come back. In OGSY, in his journal, Cammie read that he went toward leads of the Circle of Cavan for Mr. Solomon and didn't come back, wich is why Mr.Solomon feels responsible for Matthew's disappearance because it was Mr.Solomon's mission. Matthew, like Cammie, was a pavement artist. Cammie's grandparents on her father's side live on a ranch in Nebraska where she spends her summers and Christmas vacations. Abby Cameron Abigail Cameron, or "Aunt Abby", is Cammie's aunt on her mother's side. Abby is somewhat of a sterotypical spy; beautiful, witty and mysterious. Until the beginning of Cammie's Junior year, Cammie had not seen or heard from her aunt since the death of her father. This really hurt Cammie, implying that the two had been close previously. Abby started a small romantic relationship with Cammie's teacher, Joe Solomon, when she came to Gallagher to protect Cammie's friend, Macey McHenry. She is very strong and notes often that she believes (in DJGC) "rules: optional". She is a blunt, willing and a very funny character which makes her a well liked person in the Gallagher Academy. Relationships Joshua Abrams In LYKY, Cammie meets Josh on her first CoveOps mission. She later "accidentally" (after extensive backround research) bumps into him in Roseville and they secretly start dating. Cammie makes up a cover story and he believes her without question, because unfortunately, he is not a spy and does not know what really goes on behind her school's walls. They kiss, but after a few dates, everything goes wrong because Josh is just a normal boy and Cammie's destined for the life of a spy. Josh then tries to rescue her during her CoveOps final because he believed she had been kidnapped. Then they tried to talk everything out but Josh would never understand why she had lied to him and Cammie couldn't tell him why due to the covert operations of her school. Her mother then takes him back to the Gallagher Academy and tells him everything. She then proceeds to give him a special memory erasing tea which he believes is regular tea. Thus is the reason Cammie does not know exactly how much Josh remembers about her. Zachary Goode In Cross My Heart and Hope to Spy, Cammie first meets Zach while he's tailing her on a CoveOps mission. The next day, he and 15 other students from Blackthorne arrive at the Gallagher Academy to spend the semester there. Zach (to Cammie) is a witty boy who seems to know just about everything and shows Cammie that he likes her in a very unusual way. he is very handsome... lots of girls fall for him and he is quite cocky in a good way. at the beggining of the book cammie keeps telling herself she doesent like him but it seems that he and Cammie both have mutual crushes, and they kiss at the end of the book but they make no effort to establish a steady realationship. He constantly refers to her as "Gallagher Girl" and not her real name which she does not understand. He loves Cammie but is sometimes afraid to show it, but in Don't Judge a Girl by Her Cover he shows how protective he is of her, making sure she is okay. All through Cammie notices that he continually pops up at random and dangerous points in her life. At the end of the book there is a very mysterious note in Zach's pocket of his jacket that he left for her. In Only the Good Spy Young, Cammie's relationship with Zach grows much deeper. Zach tells Cammie the truth about Blackthorne Institute for Boys and what it really is. At the end of the latest book, Cammie runs away from the school for everyone's safety and Zach wants to come, however she tells him "I can't go with you, Zach." And later Cammie writes, "And now... well now I'm going to sneak out of this mansion by myself one more time. Now I'm going to leave here, and spend this summer trying to find them. I'll be back. And when I am, I promise I'll have answers," which leaves their relationship for GG5, which Ally Carter said was named Out of Sight, Out of Time, or OSOT. Category:GA Students Category:Female